Mornings are best with you
by LemonTwister
Summary: Dean wakes up early and decides to rouse his brother from his sleep in the best way possible. /fluffy PWP/


Dean shifted in his sleep, the pattern of his breathing altering as consciousness tugged at his mind. He was stretching his muscles out before even opening his eyes, relaxing them again after settling more comfortably with his brother.

Sam's body was wrapped around his own, his naked chest pressed snugly against Dean's equally unclothed back. His hips were slotted against Dean's ass, his leg thrown across brother's, trapping Dean effectively. His soft cock brushed the underside of his brother's balls.

Dean sleepily surveyed his surroundings, noting that the sun was just beginning to rise outside of their shitty motel window. He grinned lazily, grateful that he could waste some more time in bed before having to start the day and finding another monster to gank. He attempted to disentangle himself from his massive brother, but Sam wasn't having any of it. His arm came up and settled itself across Dean's chest, the inside of his wrist brushing across one of his nipples. Even in his sleep, Sam demanded to cuddle.

And Dean didn't mind, not really. Despite always being the little spoon, Dean couldn't deny adoring being surrounded by his Sammy's warmth and affection. Well, he could deny it to said brother, but only not to disintegrate into the pile of mushy, chick-flicky feelings that threatened his butch persona, as Sam would put it.

And besides, Dean thought as he shifted his hips, spooning in sleep inevitably led to sex in the morning. Sam, still fast asleep, reacted beautifully in response, sighing softly against Dean's hair and holding his brother tighter. Dean gripped his brother's hand, which was spread across the span of his chest, and pulled it downwards, reveling in the feel of his brother's skin drifting across his ribs and abdomen and pubic hair.

"Fuck yes," he whispered to himself as he wrapped Sam's long fingers around his cock. He grinded his hips slowly, just focusing on the heat and calloused skin of his brother's hand. He felt Sam's breathing pattern change. Dean thrusted back slightly, pressing his ass against his brother's groin and rolling his hips. Sam's cock began to harden against his skin, and Dean groaned because he was turning on his still-asleep brother and getting off on the wrongness of it.

Sam was completely unaware that Dean was using his hand as a vice to fuck. Dean bit down on his lip and squeezed Sam's hand tighter around him, guiding it back and forth along his cock and creating a sweet, fast friction. He was close. He tried to manipulate his brother's hand in such a way that it would twist slightly on the upstroke, because that felt fucking amazing, but he couldn't quite–

"Oh fuck!" Dean screwed his eyes shut, because yeah, the upstroke was perfect but he wasn't the one in control of it. Sam smiled against his hair and rolled his hips lazily against his brother's ass, his hard cock thrusting between his cheeks and gliding against Dean's hole. He fisted his brother's cock again, twisting his grip near the head and he could tell that Dean was about to lose it.

He squeezed the base of his brother's dick and Dean groaned at the torture, thrusting back against Sam to drive him crazy, too. Sam put his hand on Dean's hip and held him still as he grinded against his ass, pressing the head of his cock against his hole but never pushing past the first ring of muscle.

"Dammit Sam, just fuck me already," his brother panted out. Dean was so aroused it was beginning to hurt. Sam chuckled and took his hand off of Dean's dick, detaching himself from his warmth and pushing Dean onto his back. He swung his leg over Dean's hip and straddled him, rocking his cock against his brother's.

"So how long have you been molesting me in my sleep, Dean?" Sam breathed out, drinking in the sight of his brother's flushed skin and swollen, leaking cock. His voice was still heavy with sleep. Dean smirked up at him and wrapped his hand around both of their dicks. Sam gasped at his touch and rolled his hips.

"You know you love it," Dean teased, pulling his hand away just for a moment to spit on it, get it nice and slick, and then he jerked their cocks again, faster and smoother. Sam shook his head and leaned down, cupping Dean's face, trailing his fingers across his stubble and skin, and pulled him closer, pressing his lips to Dean's with a groan. His brother opened his mouth and let him inside, sliding his tongue against Sam's and drinking in his soft, quiet moans. He slid his other hand into Sam's hair, tugging on it because he know his brother loved that, and then he moved it lower, down to his back and then his ass and then he pushed Sam's hips closer, harder against his own. Their dicks were slick against their abdomens, creating a mess of precum on their skin but the men were far too gone to recognize anything aside from pleasure.

Sam rolled his hips hard against his brother's, tightening his fingers in his hair as he sucked at Dean's tongue. Dean gasped into Sam's mouth, his orgasm hitting him suddenly and intense, and he arched so far off the bed that for a moment his body was supporting nearly all of his brother's. Sam groaned as Dean's cock spurted against his own, and he pulled away from his brother's lips to instead mouth at his neck, letting Dean get some much needed air into his lungs. His brother, even blissed out and still shaking from his orgasm, continued stroking Sam's cock with a steady hand.

"C'mon Sammy, want you to come for me," he whispered, tugging gently at Sam's hair again and that's all it took. Sam cried out against his skin, pumping his hips into Dean's fist, painting his brother's stomach white. He pressed his lips against Dean's and sucked his brother's tongue into his mouth, causing Dean to groan weakly, tiredly. Sam pulled away with a quiet laugh.

"What, too much for you so early in the morning?" He taunted between pants, mirth crinkling the corners of his eyes and Dean couldn't even think of a good comeback.

"Shut up, bitch. 'm not too tired to turn us over and fuck you stupid."

"That isn't much of a threat," Sam countered, rocking his half-hard dick against Dean's. His brother rolled his eyes, failing to hide his smile, and pushed him to the side. He looked at the mess of his stomach and made a face. Sam laughed and was out of bed in an instant, sauntering towards the bathroom and throwing a look over his shoulder at Dean.

"I call first shower."

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he scoffed at his younger brother. He was out of bed and on Sam's heels in a second.

"After I woke you up with morning sex? No way." Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he turned the bathtub's faucet handle to the right.

"We didn't technically have sex, dude," he countered as he tested the water's temperature with his hand. Still cold, but gradually warming up. Dean smirked at him.

"It's still morning, Sammy."


End file.
